


paradise

by thorsbruce



Series: thor n bruce: just two guys being dudes [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Nature, beach, bruce and thor live in the pretty mountains alone because they deserve it, soft boyfriends, summer rocks my socks, this is super soft, yes i included the hulkfam i couldn't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsbruce/pseuds/thorsbruce
Summary: “I love you too, Thor.” Bruce closed his eyes again, and let the warmth radiating from Thor fill him with happiness.for the prompt "warmth" for thorbruce week 2019
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Thorbruce - Relationship
Series: thor n bruce: just two guys being dudes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510931
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	paradise

**Author's Note:**

> thought i'd contribute a lil to thorbruce week bc i love my sons

The breeze came in from the west, blowing through the swaying grass. It stretched for as long as the eye could see, covering the mountains and filling them with flowers. The flowers, luminescent and bright, appeared to be singing songs of delight and harmony. The aroma of the wind brought in the smell of the shoreline on the beaches where the sun met with the ocean and the blue skies were endless. The leaves on the mountains blew feely from their branches, their movements replicating a dance of grace and joyfulness. The occasional bird tweeted in a high pitched noise, signalling to other birds that here it was safe.

The sun was aglow, tinging the mountains with tones of yellow and tangerine, and outlining the white petals of the flowers with a soft warm glow. The peace that weaved itself in the natural environment in this magical place was never-ending.

Their house, the warrior and the scientist’s, was built upon the mountains. Built on the edge of where the grass grew greener and the bird’s songs were louder, the house overlooked the scenery which filled the land. The scientist would find himself resting under the veranda at the back, closing his eyes and allowing his other senses to run wild in a controlled and calm manner.

Bruce had just finished drinking his morning tea, when he walked outside, a breath of warm air greeting him as he opened the sliding door to the outside world. He made his way to his usual chair, and situated himself in it, overlooking the mountains he called home. Again, his eyes closed, and his body drifted into a relaxed state. He slowly felt the weight of two strong arms being wrapped around his neck, and he allowed his head to fall back onto his lover’s chest.

“Hey,” he whispered out, a lazy smile planted on his face. He felt Thor’s lips pressing against his forehead, to which he let out a content sigh.

“Good morning, beloved,” Thor said, with a soft tone. He gently tightened his grip around Bruce’s neck and rested his chin against the top of his partner’s head.

“Mornin’ Thor,” Thor loved Bruce’s voice, especially in the morning. It was husky and scratched, evidence of the hours spent awake when he should have been asleep in bed with Thor. It reminded him of a long summer’s day, when one let themselves loose under the forgiving nature of the sun.

“It’s beautiful,” he continued, opening his eyes and looking out into the distance. His arm stretched up and into Thor’s hair, absentmindedly playing with the long strands.

“Not as beautiful as you are.” Thor complimented, and he felt his heart soar into the heavens when Bruce let out a soft chuckle. Although he couldn’t see it from his position, he knew Bruce was beginning to blush. Perhaps that was one of his favourite things about Bruce; not many people were able to connect with him, usually to the paranoia of fearing Bruce would Hulk out and hurt them, so he was quite reserved and monotone when interacting with new people. It meant that Thor absolutely lost his mind the first time he made Bruce laugh. Thor knew that people often compared his own person to the shine of the sun (maybe they were incapable of doing something alternative because he was a God and the sun is also extremely powerful like he?) but he was like the moon compared to the hushed sound of laughter that left Bruce’s mouth. From that moment, Thor had known there would be no one else for him. He also made it his job to make Bruce laugh and smile as much as possible, which resulted in a berry red rising onto Bruce’s face, which made Thor almost cry out in joy.

“Oh you flatter me baby,” Bruce called out after a moment of silence. The sun was beginning to rise into the air, sending rays of sunlight into the outdoor patio, and the light bounced off the grass and the birds and the leaves. The warm air smelt like the summer they first met, which was one that rang timeless in their memories.

_“Okay, you’re all so wired up I could use you as TV,” Jen’s voice called out. “We all need a break. Beach day!” She exclaimed and received a high five from Rick Jones, who yelled an appraisal, which faded as he saw Bruce’s deadpan face._

_“C’mon, Bruce, it’ll be fun! Oh man I can’t wait to catch the coolest wave ever,” Rick stopped himself, and leaned into Bruce’s ear. “Even if you don’t wanna go, it’ll be a great dad-son building experience for you and Skaar.” Bruce sighed in defeat and nodded to his friend._

_As soon as they arrived at the beach, Jen and Rick discarded their regular clothes and sprinted into the ocean, splashing each other when their bodies made contact with the clear blue water. They began to have a water fight and their fits of laughter echoed throughout the mostly isolated stretch of beach. Unlike them, Bruce and Skaar walked at a normal pace to the sand. Skaar, who had never been to a beach before, was in wonder of the texture of sand, and the way it transformed into an almost transparent coloured body of water._

_“Pretty neat, huh? Much different to the landscape on Sakaar.” Bruce commented, and watched as Skaar picked up a pile of sand in his hand and stared in awe as it trickled through the gaps in fingers._

_“You wanna build a sand castle, Skaar?” Skaar looked at his father with a puzzled expression on his face, and then hesitantly agreed. The pair began to create a lump of sand, to which Bruce directed Skaar on how to make it stay up, then demonstrated how to shape the pile of sand into a castle. Skaar began to add more and more sand, wanting to accentuate the real aspects of a castle: big._

_“Be careful, Skaar. If you add too much in the wrong place it’ll all fall down.” Skaar sighed at his father’s comment, and continued to build._

_“Father,” Skaar started, and Bruce’s heart jumped in joy at the pure fact that his son referred to him as father and not Banner or Hulk, “a moat is needed. Is that possible?” Bruce laughed and nodded, walking back to the car to fetch a bucket. He returned and walked to the water’s edge, letting the water creep into the bucket and fill itself. Once full, he turned around and began to walk back to his son. However, as he was looking down at the bucket, he collided with a mass of pure muscle, sending the water in the bucket all over the stranger._

_“Shit, I’m so sorry,” a quick apology escaped his mouth, and he looked up to see a pair of eyes that were bluer than the water behind him. He momentarily paused, as if captured in the waves of the stranger’s eyes._

_“It’s quite alright, luckily I came to the beach to get wet anyway,” the man chuckled, and Bruce noticed that he wasn’t wearing a shirt, which was normal for the beach, yet Bruce wasn’t expecting it and almost drooled on himself when he saw the abs staring back at him._

_“I’m Thor,” the man supplied, with a smile that could light up the darkest of rooms._

_“Bruce,” he stated, and looked down at his bucket. “Again, so sorry for spilling the water on you. Just got caught up in helping my son build his first sand castle—”_

_“It’s okay, Bruce. Your son’s castle is more important than me being wet. Say, what type of castle is it?” Bruce held up the bucket in front of his face._

_“One with a moat.” Thor chuckled, and looked behind himself to see a grey skinned boy building a castle that was half his size._

_“An impressive fort. Could I be of assistance? My brother and I are quite crafted in creating wonderful developments.” Bruce blinked, certain that this could not be real life, and yet, it was. He nodded helplessly, and Thor walked next to him._

_“Skaar, this is Thor, he wants to help build the sand castle.” Bruce explained, and Skaar looked up at him with evil in his eyes._

_“No thanks. I can do it by myself, don’t need some stranger’s help.” Bruce was about to interject, and apologise for his son’s attitude, when Thor’s voice arose._

_“A challenge is what you desire, young one? Then a challenge you shall receive!” Thor smirked and began to create his own masterpiece of sand adjacent to Skaar. Skaar picked up on the competition and increased his motivation and production, working tirelessly to ensure his castle was better. Thor copied. Bruce’s mouth was hung upon at the sight of seeing Thor, some stranger who was the biggest piece of eye candy he had seen ever, and his son getting along through healthy competition. As well as to his surprise, he felt himself wanting to spend more time with Thor. Thor looked up and caught Bruce staring at him, and winked at him while biting his lip. Bruce knew then and there that Thor would be the death of him._

“What are you thinking about, my love?” Thor’s voice sunk Bruce’ memory back to reality, where the sun shined on the two of them, while the leaves continued to sway in the trees.

“Just thinkin’ about when we met on the beach,” Bruce eyes closed once more, sighing in pleasure at the memory.

“You can’t resist thinking about my body can you?” Thor joked, and their laughs synchronised in the morning bliss. Thor hung his head over Bruce’s and, in this upside down position, pressed his lips to his lover’s. Bruce hummed into the kiss, while their lips moved in perfect motion. The taste of Thor in between his lips sent a shiver down his spine as he felt Thor’s tongue poke through the break in his lips. His tongue began to explore Bruce’s mouth, and to Bruce’s dismay Thor began to pull away.

“No,” Bruce grumbled out, his eyebrows furrowing. He watched as Thor moved around the seat, and sat in Bruce’s lap.

Thor pushed his forehead against Bruce’s and stared at his lips.

“I’m not going anywhere, my love.” He finished by kissing his boyfriend again and wrapping his arms around Bruce’s neck, while he allowed Bruce’s arms around his waist to drag him deeper into the kiss. His hand ran up into Bruce’s greying hair, and he played with it until their end of their kiss. He stared lovingly into Bruce’s eyes, and felt a warmth he had never felt before.

“I love you forever.” He said, stealing a quick chaste kiss from Bruce. His boyfriend smiled.

“I love you too, Thor.” Bruce closed his eyes again, and let the warmth radiating from Thor fill him with happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!! me uploading ANOTHER fic? so soon? it's more likely than you think
> 
> if u enjoyed pls leave kudos and comment or else :)


End file.
